


Locker Room Escapades

by TribalVipe



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Liv needs soap for her eyes, Locker Room, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribalVipe/pseuds/TribalVipe
Summary: Amanda and Sonny sneak of to the locker rooms for some private time and Liv has poor timing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted to write a Rollisi fic after I mentioned this incident in Footsie. So here you go.

"This is such bad idea."

Truer words had never been spoken but he was so revved up, he didn't think he could begin to concentrate on the mountains of paperwork sitting on both of their desks upstairs.

"It'll be quick. We're the only one's besides Liv here and she's been on her phone texting half the time," he didn't bother lowering his voice as his hands began working on the buttons of her plaid shirt. This was going to be one fulfilled fantasy he never thought would be possible.

He sent a silent thanks to Liv, who suggested they all (minus Fin who was on vacation) work an overnight shift to get caught up on the massive amounts of police reports that had become extremely backed up. They'd been so busy these past couple of weeks, it was near impossible to even catch more than six hours of sleep.

Which also meant it had been a good couple of weeks without being able to touch his girlfriend, so this opportunity would not pass him by and she wasn't about to stop him either.

"We should work overnights more often," she breathed, hands shucking off Sonny's belt buckle before tugging his pants down to his ankles, dragging his boxers with them. He made quick work of her shirt at the same time, exposing one of his favorite lacy black bras of hers and it made him just want to rip it off her.

This was way hotter than it had any right to be. He was about to bang his incredible girlfriend in the precinct locker room at 2 a.m. on a Wednesday night. This was the ultimate dream come true.

He shut off his thoughts and attacked her neck with his lips, licking and sucking a path down her throat and straight to the generous amount of cleavage. His hands slipped behind her and unlocked the garment in one smooth, quick motion, throwing it somewhere behind him.

Amanda moaned against the top of his head, arching herself against his mouth as it finally closed around a hardened nipple. His tongue flicked against it while his other hand came up to massage her neglected breast. All the while she shoved one of her legs between his, rubbing her thigh against his exposed erection.

"Baby," she breathed, pulling on his shirt to get him to come back to her. He got the message and helped her remove her pants and underwear before he lifted her up and pushed her against the lockers.

Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and he slipped in quick and with incredible ease. Amanda let her head bang against the metal, moaning out into the open air of the locker room as her boyfriend began a hard, gentle pace. She moaned encouraging words in his ear, shoving one of her hands into his thick hair while the other wrapped around his shoulders, anticipating the sweet release she could feel building in her core.

* * *

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow. Now get some sleep. You don't need to be passing out during arraignment court," Liv smiled into the phone, listening to the speaker on the other end before she said her goodbye and hung up, letting her sleep deprived feet head towards the showers with her gym bag slung over her shoulder.

Her stack of folders had gone down immensely, but she also had a good four hours on Amanda and Carisi (who had disappeared somewhere while she was engrossed in her work) and was going to reward herself with a hot shower. This was the perfect time to do so anyway, since their locker rooms and shower rooms were empty this time of night.

She turned towards the direction of the locker rooms before she remembered she had her change of clothes and towel with her but stopped when she heard a metallic, rhythmic banging coming from behind the door.

"Huh," she huffed. She was beyond positive her, Carisi and Amanda were the only ones in this part of the precinct, but maybe someone had slipped by without their knowledge?

Liv sighed and shook her head, deciding to let it go and head towards her intended destination. But a loud pained moan stopped her from going any further. She let her gym bag rest on the floor near the door before she opened it and was greeted with empty rows of benches and lockers in front of her, yet the banging continued.

Another pained moan had her moving further and further in, the door shutting softly behind her. She shuffled towards the direction of the sound and was about to call out into the room before she rounded a row of lockers and was taken aback by what she saw.

First, the naked ass of Sonny Carisi wasn't something she necessarily ever needed to see. She also didn't need to see Amanda's legs wrapped around his body, nor did she need to see Amanda's eyes rolled back into her head in ecstasy.

"Oh, God," she said and covered her eyes, startling yelps out of the two naked detective's getting it on in the co-ed locker rooms of their precinct. She sighed and turned around completely, feeling the image of what she saw being seared into her memory.

"Olivia!"

"Just…get some clothes on before I yell at you two," Liv said and crossed her arms, listening to the mad scramble of the two behind her getting dressed in record time. When Carisi muttered that they were dressed again, she turned around and fixed them with a disapproved glare.

"You guys," she started sternly but was cut off by a red-faced, regretful Carisi.

"It was a dumb idea and it never should have happened. It was all my fault, I suggested it in the first place and I-"

"Carisi, shut it," Liv told him, voice serious but tired and a little amused, "I came face to face with your bare ass just a few minutes ago, so listen to what I have to say."

The two went completely still and quiet, looking guilty and shocked.

"I'm not going to report you," Liv reassured, "But for the love of everything…save it for home."

Both Carisi and Amanda nodded, relieved that they weren't going to lose their jobs over this. Liv made sure they both understood before she waved them off and left the locker room, desperate to get to the showers so she could forget this whole thing.

"Oh my God," Amanda groaned, plopping down on the bench next to her while running a hand through her sweaty hair. Sonny covered his eyes, deciding whether or not he should be relieved his boss was being so cool about what they'd been doing, or embarrassed because their boss had totally seen his ass.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to look her in the eye again," he said seriously, sitting down on the bench across from her and brushing her knees with his.

"Yeah, you're telling me," she scoffed. They were quiet for a solid minute before she reached over and squeezed his hand, "C'mon, let's go get started on paperwork again so we can get out of here on time."

She stood and helped to pull him up, wrapping an arm around his waist as they both made their way out of the locker rooms and back upstairs to their desks.

"By the way," she started, not letting go of him as they stepped onto the elevator, "we're finishing this when we get home."

Sonny just laughed and planted a kiss on her head, feeling better about the situation all together now, "You got it, babe."


End file.
